Dance
The Chuckle Brothers look at the world of dancing. Plot Paul is working on some papers when Barry comes in and messes them up. When Paul questions him about it, he says he is looking for a magnifying glass so he can see his ants, which he thinks the program is about. Before Paul corrects him, telling him the program is about Dance and he tells him he needs him to go and put his bearskin on which confuses him and he walks off. Paul introduces the show and the first demonstration of primitive man which is Barry in his bearskin. Because man had not learn't to speak, Barry then speaks gibberish and Paul counts it as a typecast. Barry then starts to itch and Paul thinks it is a dance and tells him it is very good, but when he can't stop Paul tells him he shouldn't have brought the ants into the studio. He then tells him to go and get changed. Barry comes back to the studio and he can't get his costume off because the zip is stuck so Paul tells him he will have to wait until the end of the show. They then went out to find out about Dance today and go to a tap-dancing school. But Barry comes in with a bathroom tap on a string in which he thinks is tap dancing. Barry then portrays Fred Astaire with a top hat and bib while still wearing his bearskin. Paul then complains about Barry still wearing his bearskin and tells him to go take it off before returning to presenting, seconds later Barry can be heard tearing it off. Paul then introduces the Morris dance, but when nothing appears, Barry tells him that it has been cancelled because Morris couldn't come. Paul then tells the audience that they would be going overseas to Bavarian Cousins, the Chucklestien Brothers. They come on stage and perform a Morris Dance. Paul regards it as a breathtaking performance and hands over to Armchair Theatre. Paul then moves onto Ballet dancing which Barry gets confused with a place in Ireland. Paul then introduces Pauloff & Barriska of the Birkenhead State Ballet company, live from the Royal Albert Dock. The dance involves Barry in his tutu being thrown or twirled off to the sides of the studio and making a huge crashing sound. Paul moves onto more modern forms of dance and introduces Simon Lovell as the formation dance team. Paul then moves onto Disco dancing and shows him and Barry going out to buy a suitable suit and they both go to the same shop. The scene moves to the disco floor and Paul and Barry come in from separate corners and are wearing the same suits. They then realise this and come together then look at the camera and shrug off. Paul goes to the bathroom and starts to comb his hair in the mirror and throws the comb away which Barry catches and has the same idea but he is not tall enough to reach the mirror and jumps up and down and eventually gives up. Barry is then seen polishing his huge medallion and showing it off as is Paul, when the shot returns to Barry his Medallion is gone. Paul then looks into a mirror to check his reflection which is really Barry, he looks back again then goes off to dance. He removes his jacket and throws it which lands on Barry's head and he can't see. While Paul is dancing, Barry walks around blindly and trips over Paul and the jacket falls off his head and he copies Paul by attempting to remove his Jacket, but before he can Paul knocks him over with his arm and he starts to roll around on the floor which Paul copies and the scene goes back to the studio where Paul declares the end of the show and Barry is looking for his ants and he finds one but Paul panics wondering where the other ones are while they start to itch. Paul then ends the show while Barry takes his ant off to see David Attenborough. Watch the episode below! Trivia/Goofs * When Paul is next to the two mirrors on the disco floor, two women can be seen reflected in the left hand side mirror one being the director. * The song that plays in the disco is Five Star - Can't Wait Another Minute released in 1986. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes Written By John Sayle Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances